His Past, Her future
by FeralEco
Summary: Logan Returns to Alkali Lake to remember Jean, what he finds changes his life forever. Rated for Rape, language, attempted suicide and later some fluff.
1. CH1

His Past, Her Future I do in no way own x men, or the characters portrayed in this story so get  
off my back.  
  
Wind blew slightly, brushing fresh powder snow against Logan's face. He sat, puffing again at his cigar as the cold night air inhaled into his lungs. Stars circled above his head as the waves from Alkali Lake washed up softly next to his boots. It was now 2 days since Jean had died, yet it didn't feel like she was dead at all. Instead, it felt like she was sitting next to him at that very moment.  
  
Wind blew again as he tossed the now smoked cigar into the bright, glittery snow. Exhaling he missed the scent that whisked past his nose. Some yards away, the water rushed a girl to shore as his eyes widened in search of hope. Sniffing, he found none. It wasn't Jean, yet it didn't smell human either, in fact its scent was feline.  
  
Rising slowly, he made his way towards her icy body. Bare bandages covered her as his eyes scanned her starved ribcage noticing it rise and fall slightly. She was alive, but he was cautious. Extending his claws he gingerly took the dulled side and rolled her over. Pointed ears and a tail explained why she smelled so feline, but her brunette hair and fair skin also told him why she wasn't totally feline.  
  
The sight of her sickened him, blood trickled from her stapled wounds, her body was half starved and barely alive. Logan held his head high, eyeing her like a curious cat he sniffed again. He knew these scents, but couldn't trace his memory to whom they belonged to, now he knew she needed him. Darkness wouldn't bring her any comfort; instead she would grow cold until death took her.  
  
Bending down her drug her still body from the freezing water, careful of her injuries and of what she was capable of. Now he picked her up, moving a wet lock of hair from her face and covering her with his leather jacket. She struggled, her nails shaped into claws as she tried to fight, only to be blinded more by the water in her eyes.  
  
A glint of silver made Logan jump back, careful of the weakened girl. A set of silver claws shot from her knuckles as she attempted a second set from her wrist, but failed. Logan's eyes grew wide once more as he immediately knew she was like him, perhaps Stryker had made an ultimate experiment. Maybe that is why he wasn't upset when he lost Yuriko! She fell limp into his arms and he shielded her head in his chest. He had to get her back to the mansion; she would die if he didn't. He had to save her and now almost immediately he grew attached to her, bonded to her as she whimpered into his chest, her breathing labored. Why was she struggling so much? Why wouldn't she just let him take her to safety? He knew what it was like not to trust, to want to be left alone, to die even if there was hope you could live. But a second scent crossed his nose and it drove him madly towards it.  
  
The girl reached out down towards the snow where another figure lay unconscious, perhaps not even alive. The hair on the creature was matted with ice; its mouth opened slightly, staggered breaths following. A small kitten, the size of his foot lay in the ice-powder and the girl whimpered wildly for her companion. Logan picked up the frozen kitten with one arm, placing it on the chest of the girl.  
  
The gears of the blue sports car shifted from the stick. Remembering that night Rogue, Bobby and John had escaped from the institute made him angry. Stryker ordered it and if they hadn't gone to Alkali Lake Jean would still be alive. Now he had bigger problems, he wanted this girl alive. Perhaps she had answers to his past, perhaps he would finally know.  
"Don't worry Kid, your gonna be alright." He talked soothingly to the girl as she lay in the back on her side, rasping breaths escaped her lungs. For once in his life he felt soothed, the ride soothed his nerves, his new companion soothed his nerves. He now flicked on the Radio, hoping to calm the thrashing, whimpering girl. White Flag played, he cringed. What the hell happened to her? Why was she so nervous? 


	2. CH2

Logan pulled into the gated driveway up to the mansion doors. Carefully picking up his two companions he raced inside, hoping someone would be up at 2 in the morning.  
  
"Logan! I thought you left for a while!" Ororo rushed downstairs, tightening the tie on her robe.  
  
"I..." He started, holding out the girl that was covered only by his jacket.  
  
"My goodness!" Storm placed the back of her hand against the girl's chilled cheek. "Damnit Logan what have you done? She's so cold..."  
"I found her at Alkali Lake, I didn't do anything she just..."  
  
"Never mind, oh... come, we must get her to the infirmary now!" The weather witch grabbed the flannel that covered Logan's chest as they both rushed down the hall nearly knocking Rogue over.  
  
"Logan?" She gulped down a bite of ice cream as they passed. Rogue followed, catching up to the two and noticing the girl that lay in Logan's arms along with a small black and white kitten. "Oh! Poor thing! Logan take her I'll take care of him." Rogue gingerly took the kitten and headed back towards the kitchen.  
  
Ororo Munroe worked furiously to save the frozen girl as Scott walked in.  
"I heard word of a girl that was brought in here." He peeked over Storm's shoulder staring at the bare skin on the girl. Logan growled as Professor Xavier entered.  
  
"It's alright Logan, Scott is here to help." The older man wheeled over to the gurney.  
"Let's get a heart rate on her... Logan when I say so I need you to inject this fluid into her." Storm held a vial of blue liquid out with a long needle.  
  
"I can't... I mean..." He stammered, wondering how he was going to do this.  
  
"Look Logan! You wanna save her you do as she says!" Cyclops growled at Logan as the heart monitor went flat sending a high pitched whine throughout the infirmary.  
  
'I don't have a pulse... she's in shock!" Storm shrieked, her shaky hands slipped through tubes and wires. "Logan inject her now, right into the vein in her arm." All eyes were on Logan as he plunged the needle into the girl's arm, finding the vein and allowing the liquid to flow into her hot blood. Storm jumpstarted her heart again as Scott began her DNA sequence.  
  
"Holy shit." Scott stared at the computer screen as he tried to scan her DNA, she was now stable and the others joined him. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Looks to be an extra strand of DNA." Storm zoomed into the sequence as it scanned for a match with the library of DNA already stored.  
"I never studied health class but, how can she have another strand of DNA?" Logan peered at the screen, wondering if anyone would ever answer his question.  
  
"I have no clue..." Scott started, now typing in different sequences. "She had to be altered in someway, perhaps cloned." His voice faded as he examined more strands finally finding a match of chromosomes. "You have got to be kidding me..."  
"What? What's wrong?" Logan growled, demanding answers.  
  
"Sabretooth, she's his offspring, somehow... maybe a cloned version of him." Information collected on a side screen of DNA she possessed of certain mutants. "Yuriko Oyama, Victor Creed..." Scott read the list slowly as Logan stared, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Stryker must have gone off the deep end with this one. Eric Lensherr..." He kept reading as an x ray scan appeared on another screen.  
  
"Look at this..." Storm seemed spooked by the appearance of the radiographs. "Her whole skeleton is laced in adamantium and the bones in her legs are infused with steel plates. Look at her arms, three claws in her wrists, three in her hands. I can't even get a definite age on her. She could be anywhere from 18 to 25 maybe older. Whatever she was injected with before the dam broke has set her healing factor off greatly." All three stared with a frightened look as Logan came to his senses still staring at the claws in her bones.  
  
"Yuriko was a temporary soldier until his experiment was complete, but he never got to see the completion, she must have escaped when the dam broke."  
  
"Which would mean she's been out there for 2 or 3 days." Storm looked behind her shoulder at the sleeping girl. Professor Xavier bowed his head over hers, eyes closed he seemed to be relaxing her while reading her thoughts. The three watched as he cringed at the images flashing in his mind. Finally he opened his eyes. The Professor sighed as he bowed his head.  
  
"She's been abused in so many ways I can't describe it. She's hurting greatly inside and is untrustworthy; I don't even know where to start. Hr mental status is very fragile and the slightest disturbance can set her off." He sighed. "She's very unstable." He ended is merely a whisper and Logan stood by the girl's bedside stroking her hair gently.  
  
"What's up with Logan? Why is he so attached?" Scott stared at the two in a confused state as he watched the girl roll over burying her head in his hand and whimpering.  
  
"Animals have strange bonds and feel safer and more secure when they are around others in certain time of danger, sickness and hunger. Logan feels bonded to her because she is like him and she feels most bonded to him because he is taking care of her." Ororo sighed as she put her medical supplies away.  
  
"Their brainwaves are soothing each other, the girl is less tense when Logan is around and his anger seems calmer. Perhaps it is best if they connect to each other by just being around each other daily, perhaps all the time. Her mind is just screaming, I can't get a clear reading on her past." Professor Xavier wheeled out into the mansion hall leaving Logan and the girl alone. 


	3. CH3

She opened her eyes blinking softly and kicking at the soft matter that lay on her legs. Looking around she quickly panicked, hyperventilating soundly as she shook. A slight groan to her side made her turn her head quickly to observe it. Logan cracked his neck as she studied him. He was well built, not very tall and seemed very animal like her. Her eyes followed the curves of his muscles from his arms onto his chest.  
  
"Mornin'." He sat up, stretching his arms into the air, his back cracking. She growled, extending adamantium claws from her wrists and knuckles. "Easy now, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He took her arms, her skin soft and muscles weak she retracted her claws panting and staring into his eyes. "You got a name?" He spoke softly, she only shook her head. Reaching down to her left leg she pulled the covers above her ankle slightly. Logan swallowed as he read the bold black ink. 'X16.' Closing his eyes he registered what she had already gone through. "Just an identification number, that ain't a real name. Looks like I gotta name you." He thought for a while as he lay her head back onto the pillow. "Since I found you in the water... Misty, River, Brooke? How about Brooke?" He stared at her as she sat up, covers falling onto her shoulders lightly. Suddenly she panicked, looking around a few times she searched the room only to meet his eyes again in terror.  
  
The med lab door swished open as Rogue sauntered inside; a sleeping bundle lay in her arms. Kurt followed close behind, searching around the room he had never seen before.  
  
"Guten tag." He nodded in Logan's direction before smiling at Brooke. The girl still seemed terrified and Rogue touched her arm with a silken glove. Looking over at Logan her expression was clearly confused.  
  
"Ah thought she was covered with staples last night." Rogue looked the girl over once more, her body clearly healed except for a few scars.  
"She was, but her healing factor was thrown off, a result of Stryker's experiments."  
"Ah got a surprise for her." Rogue uncovered the sleeping bundle to reveal a thin black and white kitten.  
"That damn thing was the reason she was so upset when she woke up?" Logan handed the kitten to Brooke. "I ain't fond of cats." Brooke clutched the tiny kitten and smiled at Rogue.  
  
"Th... Thank you for saving him." She managed to stutter.  
"Your welcome, it was nothing really." She smiled. "Oh here, I brought you some things to change into." She placed them on the hospital bed. "So what's his name?"  
  
"Midnight, he was one of the experimental cats in the facility. Sometimes they let me wander around and I found him in a dark cage. They wanted to kill him but I took him and hid him instead." Brooke closed her eyes squeezing Midnight as he purred.  
  
"Well ah'll let you get changed. Ah'll see you later!" Rogue rushed out again, Kurt quickly following behind leaving Logan alone with her once more.  
  
Brooke bowed her head sadly as she looked cautiously at her surroundings. Logan observed her from his seat, noticing how timid she was and how she never spoke.  
  
"You alright darlin'?" He reached out to her, trying to place his hand on her shoulder. Brooke jerked away quickly and met his eyes with hers. Logan stared into them, green with a wild gold ring around them. Pain, torture, loneliness, terror and a reason not to trust flooded them. "I told you I'm not gonna hurt you." He tried to reach for her again, only to end up with searing pain being sent through his arm.  
She had been taught well, taught to never trust and only to defend if not kill. Retracting her claws back again she flew back onto the hospital bed cowering in her covers and shaking violently.  
  
'Logan...' A voice entered his mind. Professor Xavier already knew of her problems. 'Logan, this will take some time for her to trust you. Teach her, she needs you now more than anything else.' Logan registered the mind conference the Professor engraved into his head and closed his eyes. 'Logan...' He opened his eyes once more, listening to the Professor in his head. 'I want you to meet me in my office please.' Logan sighed knowing he would have to leave her alone again. "Alright I'll be back. Sit here an' rest." He tried his best to smile at her but her cold expression made him shutter.  
  
Heading out the metal doors he made his way down the hall to the main elevator. The first floor doors opened and the sound of laughing children flooded his ears. 'If only SHE could laugh' He thought to himself as he headed towards the mahogany doors of the Professor's office.  
Children ran down the hall chasing one another madly. It was the weekend which meant no school for the day. Logan reached the large wooden door as he felt a soft bump in his stomach. A small boy about 8 or so looked up at him, cowering in fear. Logan remembered what Ororo had said about him, how he caused the accident that killed his parents. Being a mutant orphan no one wanted to take him in except the institute. Logan smiled down at him, moving to allow the now smiling boy to pass and play with his friends happily.  
  
The door now opened exposing Professor Xavier's smiling face. The man was always cheery in some way which made everyone feel more comfortable when talking to him. Closing the door he slowly approached the older man.  
  
"Logan, please have a seat." The disabled man pointed to a chain in front of him and Logan took it.  
  
"What's this about?" Logan sat back, happy to be now relaxed.  
"About Brooke, that is what you have been calling her isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, a number ain't exactly a name."  
  
"Yes, quite alright but I want to talk to you about her mental status as well as her physical status." Logan raised an eyebrow at Xavier's topic of discussion. "I have searched her mind this past night. It's screaming with terror, I can barely move within it. She has been abused and battered, basically put through hell, much like you Logan. Some recollection about her past she has, other parts she doesn't. Her powers are still new to me, I have yet to figure out her mutant abilities but yes, Stryker did create her for the sole purpose of killing." The older man leaned forward, placing his folded hands on his desk. "Her state is... very fragile. She needs special care, most people are unable to give it to her. I know one person that can help her regain her strength, one she will trust easier and be soothed by."  
"I don't want no one touchin' her." Logan stood, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
"I was talking about you Logan." The Professor stared into his eyes. Logan turned his head quickly to stare back, amazed at what he had said.  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Well, you are very protective of her, you have shown me she will be safe in your care. I have also studied her brainwaves and emotional status, they have seemed to be soothed by your presence. She does trust you Logan, take care of her... she needs you." Professor Xavier took one final look at Logan who nodded silently and turned to return to the infirmary. Turning down the hall he walked slowly, yawning from the long night he'd spent trying to save Brooke's life. Suddenly, a stroke of sixth sense hit his chest. He stopped short, something was terribly wrong. 


	4. CH4

The elevator door swished open and faint thrashing sounds were being directed from the infirmary. Running down the long corridor Logan punched the code in for the door, allowing it to swing open. Inside, Brooke was covered in a slick glaze of cold sweat as she cornered Scott, adamantium claws pointed straight out.  
  
"Whoa darlin'! Easy there..." He rushed to her, grasping her fragile arms as she struggled, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Angerly he turned to Scott Summers who held a vial in his right hand, ready to plunge to liquid into the terrified girl. Logan gently let her go, turning to the younger man he walked towards him growling low. "Just what the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Sedating her, I want to run some more tests on her. Besides, she's clearly a danger, I walked in here and she wanted to slice me up. She's nuts and doesn't belong here." Scott glared at the timid girl once more.  
  
"Get out... NOW." Logan snarled as Scott turned on his heel and quickly left.  
  
"Stop cryin." Two words were spoken from his mouth as he approached Brooke. She panted trying to back up as he grasped her sides, holding her close to him. Tears now dried upon her rosy cheeks. Moving a strand of hair from her face she collapsed onto his chest.  
  
"I'm so scared." She now clutched to thin muscle shirt covering his chest. Her long hair fell down her back to waist length and her tail twitched nervously. Two perfectly sharpened incisors gleamed from her jaws and her pointed ears were alert to all sounds.  
"Why'r you scared?" Logan spoke softy, wondering why he'd gone soft for her.  
  
"I'm nothing more than an experiment. They said I'm supposed to kill... nothing else. Most of my days I was locked in a dark cell so I couldn't see anything of the outside world." Her eyes now narrowed as her forehead pressed against Logan's rising chest. "I don't remember anything before... before..."  
  
"Before what?" Logan stared deep into her brightly colored green eyes. Backing up slowly, Brooke flexed. The sheer sheet that covered her body now shredded into a thousand pieces. Adamantium scythes shot from her spine, more shot out of her shoulder blades. Two came from her Achilles tendons. Three shot from each wrist and three more pierced her knuckles. She whimpered at the stinging pain. Standing still adamantium nails surfaced from the tips of her fingers. A bright yellow sheen glowed around her as she formed into a full grown Siberian tiger.  
  
"I'm not human." She tearfully cried before the blades retracted back into her skeleton at once and she collapsed, returning to her normal form. Logan sighed, clearly grieved by the image he saw.  
  
"Just... get changed. Try not to kill anyone." He turned, opening the metal doors once more and heading to the main floor.  
  
"C'mon Rogue, is it true? Is there like, a clone of Wolvie here?" Jubilee danced around her friend hoping to pry some information out of her.  
  
"Ah'm not talkin Jubes. You wanna know, you ask Logan yerself." The southern girl leaned against her bed and sighed.  
  
"No way, he'll shred me or somethin." Jubilee sighed, collapsing onto her bed as well. Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open. Bobby ran in, clearly out of breath.  
  
"You gotta see this!"  
  
All three ran downstairs, hiding behind a wall they looked into a small office. Rogue narrowed her eyes. Inside Wolverine sat, boots propped upon the desk in front of him. Quietly he wept; tear after tear streaming down his face as he faced the sunshine from the window. Rogue's heart raced, she had never seen Logan cry before, let alone mourn about anything.  
  
"What's his deal?" Jubilee whispered as Bobby and Rogue turned to walk back down the long hall.  
"Ah don't know... is he sick?"  
  
"Logan never gets sick remember?" Bobby corrected the two. A commotion downstairs caused the three to stop and listen.  
  
"John!" Kitty squealed from the recreational room.  
  
"Pyros' back?" Bobby was now confused on why he had returned from Magneto.  
  
"Oh no..." Marie's mind went a thousand miles an hour as she saw Brooke pass. She was dressed in the baggy sweatpants and little tank top she'd given her. Her hair was pulled up high with a few strands hanging down around her rose-colored cheeks. "Come on!" She grabbed Bobby as they headed down to greet the boy who had returned. 


	5. CH5

"John!" Rogue raced down to hug her friend. "Why did you leave at Alkali Lake?"  
  
"Never mind that, where's the Professor?"  
  
"He's up in his office. What's up?" Bobby shook his friend's hand.  
  
"Um nothing, nothing at all." John looked nervously at the stairs that led to the telepaths office. Suddenly Brooke appeared at the top. "Who's that?" St. John pointed, nearly falling over at the soft curves of her body.  
  
"We'll explain later, Jubes why don't you check up on Logan?"  
  
"Alright I'll see you guys later." Jubilee waved and turned to head back towards the small office.  
  
Brooke made her way down the mahogany steps towards the crowd of people gathered around John. Ignoring them the best she could she entered the kitchen, sniffing as she went to locate the refrigerator.  
  
"Hungry?" Kitty sat in a nearby chair talking to Colossus. Brooke nodded her head slowly, feeling herself tense. "Alright then..." Kitty stood, a smile on her face as she noticed the poor looking girl. "Wow you must be hungry... hey! Your that girl they brought in last night aren't you? The one Logan found?" Kitty questioned Brooke once more.  
  
"Y... yes..." Brooke managed to speak, now feeling slightly at ease.  
  
"My name is Kitty and this is Colossus." Kitty stepped forward rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"You are mutants also?" Her voice rose, now feeling more at ease.  
  
"Yes, we all are mutants, that is why we are here... to learn. Professor Xavier is a great teacher and none of us mean any harm to anyone." Colossus now turned, hearing the little boy whom had bumped into Logan earlier that morning. "Some of us do not understand our gifts," He picked up the boy and smiled. "But we slowly learn." Brooke watched the boy laugh as Colossus told him jokes. Suddenly sniffing she turned to find Logan standing in the door way of the kitchen, arms crossed. Kitty turned shoving bowls at him.  
  
"I have to study; she's hungry... so make her food." Kitty gathered her books waving to Brooke as she ran through the walls of the kitchen. Colossus also rose from his seat gathering books as well, leaving Logan and Brooke alone.  
  
"How ya feelin'?" He went straight to the fridge and pulled out a soda handing it to Brooke.  
"Okay... I guess." Looking away she accepted the cool drink reluctantly.  
  
"You can't tell me you've never had a soda before!" He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how she reacted.  
  
"For half my life I was fed through tubes that led into my stomach, I was kept in a glass case and was provided oxygen." Another cold stare made him feel sorry that no one shot her as she went through the misery.  
  
"Well I'm gonna make you somethin' that's gonna make up for all that shit." Brooke shot Logan a look. "Uhh..."  
  
"Nothing can make up for it." She was right; nothing could make up for the adamantium laced right into his bones. Nothing would take back the claws that shot out of his knuckles and nothing would make up for his loss of memory. Now he watched her, watched as she walked sliding her tiny feminine hand along the counters and over to a seat where she slid gracefully into it. He watched as the curves of her muscles rippled beneath her silky skin and as her ribs guided with her. Now his sixth sense kicked in. There was more to it than that.  
  
She looked into his eyes, guiding his mind with hers, making him follow her in a deep trance, implanting memories into his head that were not his, seducing him slowly against his will. Now he resisted and unlocked their eye contact.  
  
"I know what you're doing." He looked away from her as she watched with pride the effect she had upon him. A fiery red glowed in her eyes as energy shot from her body without moving the slightest muscle, a slice of it hit a nearby chair knocking it so hard onto the ground it left a dent in the wood. "What else do you have?" Now he was challenging her, he wanted her anger released, she needed to release it.  
  
Still sitting in the same position she had been sitting in she entered his mind again, playing games with him. Now his claws shot out and unwillingly he walked in front of her placing them against his will against her throat. He cringed, he couldn't break the mental block this time and she made him press harder. A quick flick of his wrist sent crimson blood spewing onto his hand. She still locked eyes, never moving an inch as the hot blood poured from her now open wound from the injury he had just caused unintentionally. She made him do it, trapped his mind and made him slit her own throat. Smiling the large slice healed itself quickly and she released him from her trap.  
  
Why was she smiling? This girl he barely knew a day sent the worst power he had felt against himself and she was smiling. Then he knew. Leaping backwards he retracted his claws just as she did. Full claws would be too hard for her to handle and maneuver, but the deadly claws from his wrists showed that she had no problem with her objective and he wanted her to do it.  
  
Professor Xavier sat silently in his wheelchair, observing the several small children that were housed at the institute for their special gifts. Suddenly his smile faded and he concentrated. The girl next to him noticed his reaction and questioned it.  
"Professor? Are you alright?" Rogue asked him uneasily. A sudden crash made her head jerk wildly.  
  
"I was until now, Logan just cost us $450." A crowed of students entered the kitchen only to find no one occupying it.  
  
"What the hell..." Scott looked out the broken window onto the lawn slightly below it. Logan pinned Brooke hard after sending her flying backwards into it. Brooke countered sending a kick to his stomach allowing him to land several feet away. Flipping off her back she somersaulted onto him, slashing at his throat.  
  
"Is this the girl you were going to tell me about later?" St. John now appeared horrified at the girl's massive power.  
  
"Yeah... she's kinda movin' in with us." Rogue watched as she fought off Logan. Turning to the Professor she seemed clearly upset. Logan had now plunged all six of his adamantium claws into her stomach. "Professor! Make them stop!"  
  
"No Rogue, Logan knows what he's doing." He watched them intently.  
  
"But... he'll kill her!"  
  
"No, he won't kill her and she knows it. He's drawing her anger out and making her weak. He is unable to gain her trust when she has so much emotion inside, by drawing it out he shows her he's not afraid to help her and trusts her to do everything including trying to kill him." He focused harder. 'Brooke...' Suddenly the brunette turned, scythes fully exposed she looked around trying to locate the disabled telepath. 'Why are you doing this?' She jerked her head to the right, looking at each individual person. 'Trust him...' Xavier's voice whispered as she turned back to face Logan, his claws plunging into her chest. 'It's all right...' The telepath closed his eyes as Brooke fell to her knees, gasping for air and choking on her own blood. Logan withdrew his claws, retracting them back into his arm she collapsed onto his legs. 'Let him help you...' The whisper continued and was followed by her own telepathy.  
  
'He is brave and unafraid.' Looking over her shoulder she connected eyes with the Professor, sending her telepathic messages clearly through her mind.  
  
'Much like you, you must trust him. He has been looking for you all along, even if he does not know it. Two halves make a whole, you are one half and he is another.' He finished his conversation as Logan stared at the heap at his feet. Brooke's ragged breaths now seized and her chest cavity healed. Slowly she gave up her terror and eased at his feet, lying down slowly. Her snarls formed into gentle purrs. Wolverine noted her breathing. Long, deep breaths. Her eyes stared into the ground and her eyes relaxed. Professor Xavier closed his eyes once again, listening to the silent prayers coming from Kurt whom had been praying for the devil in the girl to be gone. Logan picked up the exhausted girl and carried her back into the mansion as if nothing had happened. 


	6. CH6

Heading towards the mansions steps he started towards the second floor hearing someone come up behind him. Inhaling their scent he figured it was Pyro.  
  
"Hey." He managed to greet Logan without care, only to stare further at the tired tiger that lay in Logan's arms.  
  
"Stay away from her." Logan snarled. He didn't want paparazzi at the moment and knew the Pyro was more than just interested in her. "Can't you see she's been through enough?" He entered his room as John followed, slamming the door in his face.  
  
Quietly he placed the battered girl on his bed. He had finally taken the fight out of her and she slept soundly once again. She had been tortured for too long and she could bear no more. She wasn't crazy, but soon she would snap and do more damage than making him slit her own throat.  
  
Logan looked her over carefully; blood stains covered her now tattered clothes from her adamantium claws. Dirt and mud were slapped onto her arms and her hair was knotted in several places. He almost felt sorry enough to place her out of her misery now, but he wasn't giving up. Not now, he was reaching her and no one was going to stop him. But through the blood and dirt he saw her true beauty. Retracting a claw he moved her hair aside and slid the cool metal along her cheek. Bringing it back into his arm again he felt the side of her cheek with is hand. Slightly warm, not enough for a fever but her healing factor still wasn't what it should be.  
  
Slowly he closed the large wooden door behind her. Cringing he snarled as he felt the wolf inside him work it's way to the surface. How could anyone do such a terrible thing? He knew he had better treatment than this girl... Stryker got sloppy... too confident of himself when he figured out how his "experiments" could survive. Their healing factor. Creed supplied that, along with her bad ass attitude. Yuriko supplied the looks of course, her fighting ability. Magneto perhaps fathered her telepathy somehow, the energy forces defiantly came from his DNA. Creed was the biggest factor, his feline DNA enabling her to morph into a tiger, her physical features... the claws, tail, ears and the length of her hair.  
  
One thing he noticed about her as he walked down the now empty halls. However her mood changed made her either emotionally stable or fucking nuts. He knew what it was like to be driven off the edge. Sitting and staring at his claws until he reached back and decapitated someone for fucking with him. She was the same way and it was no reason why. Her eyes would change to a fiery red, its pupil straightening into a tiny sliver. Calm emotions made her limp and timid. Suddenly a sharp image played within his mind. Logan stopped, grabbing his head in pain. Pictures of pain and torture played throughout his mind like a slideshow. A girl lay cold in a dark cell in shackles... another of her being forced onto an operating table and being operated on when awake. More images revealed the life she led... a dark past. He knew where these images came from... she was having a nightmare. It was true, his sensitive hearing picked up the faint whimpering and tears of the girl struggling in his bed. 


End file.
